Talk:Furtive Pygmy/@comment-29522860-20160815071227
I personally do not believe Manus is the same just because he has mass humanity. I noticed that with many dark sorceries, emotions cause humanity to react intensly, and it could represent how human emotion causes questionable desicions to happen. When you are in love, you will often pursue that love whether good or bad, and the same goes with jelousy. That is what pursuers are doing, using your own emotions to respond in a similar way, only lacking the reason of mind. In a platonic soul, humanity is powered by human passion and like passion with self control it can do what you will it to, but can be influenced by basic instinct and it loses control of it's power. So when he was driven over, Manus' emotional state could have fed his humanity to consume large portions of land, and such power could very well transcend physical nature and lead to a pocket of compressed humanity. But this is technically not the only Abyss, as Wolnir created one as well. He is known as the father of the Abyss because he is the very first lone man to generate an Abyss, and since he is primeval this seems reasonable, as people wouldn't have too much control over something that gets powered by emotion when they first started using it so many years in the past. More likely the title refers to that instance of an Abyss, as all in the vicinity would call it that in the ussumption that it was most importent, which he created through his madness. Could he somehow be The Pygmy? He could. But do I find it likely? Not really. I do not imagine that any these four Lord Souls corrupt by intent, and as the soul appears to be the organism's will or even life force, these first souls likely did not pose any problems. Only one of them caused any real problems, The Witch and her life soul, but she was trying to make use of an incredible power that she was ill prepared to handle. And from the sound of it, The Furtive Pygmy was a crafty little guy, and I don't imagine that his soul would lose control. More likely, in my personal opinion, Manus was one of the primeval humans from before Gwyn's fire linking, and he was buried so that man would forget about the power of darkness native to humans before the first fading. In his attempt to spread darkness and make the world remember The Furtive Pygmy and his plans, Kaathe would have induced the people of Oolicile into unearthing him, but when they saw how powerful he was they captured and studied the man. In their quest to learn more, and possibly the inclination to despise all things of darkness at the time, they drove him insane. With sporatic and uncontroled emotional fuel, his humanity would have expanded like a dark nuclear fallout, spreading shadow and corruption across the land. That's just my theory on it.